W innym świetle
by Hyapponzashi
Summary: Ta historia opowiada o relacjach Gina i Izuru. Mam nadzieję że wam się spodoba. UWAGA shonen-ai. Czyli boyxboy. Jeśli nie lubisz to nie czytaj. Z góry przepraszam za błędy.


Był późny wieczór, nad Seireitei unosiła się różowa poświata, a słońce powoli chowało się za horyzontem robiąc miejsce wschodzącemu księżycowi . Na dworze słychać było cykady i kumkanie żab. Po prostu idealny letni wieczór. No prawie idealny gdyby nie to, że w Oddziale Trzecim znów była inwazja dokumentów i innych papierów do wypełnienia. To ciężkie i jakże wymagające skupienia zadanie zostało zrzucone na barki Kapitana Ichimaru i jego wiernego porucznika Izuru. Obaj wymienieni mężczyźni siedzieli właśnie przy dużym, wygodnym biurku w gabinecie kapitana. Dokumentacja piętrzyła się stosami przykrywając biurko, a na podłodze było jeszcze więcej tych świstków, które nie pozwalały im odejść na zasłużony odpoczynek.

-Jak to się stało? Przecież wypełnialiśmy wszystkie dokumenty w terminie. Dlaczego teraz tak nagle pojawiło się ich aż tyle? –zapytał Izuru swojego kapitana.

-Nie wiem, ale wcale mi się to nie podoba. Mógł bym robić tyle innych o wiele ciekawszych rzeczy, a tu co dodatkowa robota.-jęczał kapitan.

-Może zróbmy sobie przerwę i tak dużo już zrobiliśmy.

-Masz absolutną racje, nie możemy się tu tak marnować. Mamy ładny wieczór, więc chodźmy na spacer.-postanowił kapitan.

Izuru wstał i ułożył przed chwilą wypełnione dokumenty na stosie „zrobionych", który był trzy razy mniejszy niż „do zrobienia". Przysuną krzesło, poprawił mundur i czekał aż kapitan do niego dołączy.

-Naprawdę ci spieszno do wyjścia Izuru. -zachichotał Ichimaru poszerzając swój wiecznie obecny uśmiech.-Pomyśleć można, że spędzanie ze mną czasu jest nudne.

-Ależ nie, nie o to chodzi Kapitanie.-zapewnił gorliwie Kira.

-Ha ha ha, tylko żartowałem. Nie musisz się tak denerwować.

Ichimaru wyszedł z gabinetu wraz z Izuru. Obaj powędrowali po koszarach Trzeciego Oddziału i sadu persymonkowego, który stworzył Kapitan, ponieważ uwielbiał te owoce. Siwowłosy kapitan usadowił się pod największym drzewem w sadzie i poklepał miejsce obok , zachęcając Izuru aby do niego dołączył.

-Prawda że tu pięknie.-westchnął kapitan.

-Owszem, ale dlaczego wybrał pan to miejsce na odpoczynek?

-Bo widzisz Izuru po prostu uwielbiam persymonki. -znowu zachichotał z błahości tego powodu.-A tak naprawdę to ładny stąd widok na niebo. Lubisz oglądać gwiazdy Izuru?

-Tak, często to robiłem kiedy mieszkałem w Rukongai. -powiedział Kira wznosząc głowę w kierunku nieba. Rzeczywiście gwiazdy już zaczynały jaśnieć tworząc gwiazdozbiory, które wypatrywał kiedyś z przyjaciółmi na dachu jego starego domu.

-Myślisz, że kiedyś my też staniemy się gwiazdami?

-Raczej bym na to nie liczył Kapitanie.

-Co ale dlaczego? –dąsał się Ichimaru.

-Bo gwiazdy są jasne, tak jasne, że nie widać ich prawdziwej postaci. Są tak piękne tylko dlatego żeby ukryć ich wady.

-Łał, nigdy tak o tym nie myślałem, ale pewnie masz rację.

Kira oparł się o pień drzewa wystawiając twarz na promienie księżycowego blasku. Ichimaru spojrzał z ukosa na swojego podwładnego i stwierdził, że w tym świetle twarz jego porucznika wygląda jakby należała do anioła. Potrząsną głową i szybko wyparł tę myśl ganiąc się w duchu że w ogóle coś takiego przyszło mu do głowy. Na szczęście Izuru nic nie zauważył.

-No chyba na nas już czas.-powiedział wstając. –Nie będziemy wracać do pracy bo to nie ma sensu o tak późnej porze, proponuję więc pójść spać.

-Jestem za. –odpowiedział energicznie Izuru.

Dwaj mężczyźni szli ścieżką. Ich sylwetki rozjaśniał księżyc, który w końcu pokazał się w całej swej okazałości. Ichimaru przystaną pod budynkiem koszar i odwrócił się do Izuru aby życzyć mu dobrej nocy. Niestety ten pomysł szybko wyparował mu z głowy kiedy znów ujrzał twarz swojego podwładnego. Była tak idealna, tak piękna, że aż go poraziło. Nigdy nawet nie brał pod uwagę jak wygląda Kira, czemu akurat teraz uderzyło go to z taką siłą jak dzisiejsze dokumenty. Nie miał pojęcia. Izuru stał i wpatrywał się swoimi niebieskimi oczami w kapitana, nie rozumiejąc dlaczego ten nagle się zawiesił.

-Kapitanie co się stało? –zapytał Izuru.

Ichimaru jak w transie na dziwię tego głosu uniósł rękę i delikatnie ują nią policzek swojego porucznika. Izuru zesztywniał i zarumienił się.

-O co chodzi Kapitanie? –zapytał teraz zdenerwowany Kira.

Ichimaru nic nie odpowiedział tylko zbliżył się do niego aż ich twarze dzieliły tylko milimetry. Izuru chciał zaprotestować ale nie zdążył. Kapitan zamkną przestrzeń, która ich dzieliła pocałunkiem. Izuru patrzył zszokowany na swojego dowódcę nie wiedząc co ma robić. To był jego pierwszy pocałunek i to z mężczyzną, inaczej to sobie wyobrażał i próbował go przerwać. Niestety na próżno. Ichimaru obdarzył go kolejnym, jeszcze bardziej delikatnym i doskonalszym. Myśli Izuru poszybowały hen daleko, skupił się tylko na tych miękkich ustach darzących go niewinną pieszczotą pocałunku. Kapitan obją jego barki i delikatnie, acz stanowczo przytulił go do siebie. Pod Izuru ugięły się nogi. Ich wargi rozdzieliły się kiedy zabrakło im tlenu i to jakby otrzeźwiło Ichimaru, bo odsuną Izuru od siebie, bąkną dobrej nocy i znikną zostawiając chłopca samemu sobie.

…Ichimaru…

-Co do cholery ja zrobiłem? Jak to się stało? –obwiniał się Ichimaru. Kiedy tylko opuścił Izuru przeniósł się od razu do swojej kwatery. Wziął szybki prysznic i padł na futon. Myśli z dzisiejszego wieczoru nie chciały opuścić jego głowy, a właśnie z całych sił starał się ich pozbyć. W jego daleko sięgającej inteligencji nie mieściło się to co zrobił, ba nawet nie wiedział co nim kierowało. Ichimaru preferował kobiety, nigdy nie myślał o związku z mężczyzną, a już na pewno nie ze swoim porucznikiem. Coś było nie tak. Może spróbuje porozmawiać o tym z Izuru rano i wyjaśnić że to tylko wypadek, ale jak miał wytłumaczyć coś czego sam nie rozumiał. Z tym mętlikiem w głowie biedny Kapitan Trzeciego Oddziału osuwał się w błogie objęcia morfeusza.

….Kira…

Izuru stał jeszcze chwilę tam gdzie zostawił go kapitan, był oniemiały nie wiedział czy ma się śmiać czy płakać, a może jedno i drugie. Porucznik wziął się w garść i w końcu ruszył do swojego pokoju. Gdy dotarł na miejsce zasunął szczelnie drzwi i osunął się na podłogę. „Przeżyłem swój pierwszy pocałunek, pocałował mnie Kapitan Ichimaru!" Nie ważne ile razy to powtarzał to wciąż brzmiało źle. Izuru nie był homofobem ale żeby tak od razu całować się ze swoim kapitanem, nie to na pewno wykraczało poza jego rozum. Musiał coś z tym zrobić, ale co? Nie miał zielonego pojęcia jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. Zrezygnowany położył się spać „Pożyjemy zobaczymy" pomyślał i zapadł w niespokojny sen.

….Ichimaru…

Nadszedł ranek a to oznacza koniec sielanki i spotkanie twarzą w twarz z jego problemem. Od wczoraj nie wpadł na pomysł jak wytłumaczyć Izuru jego zachowanie, więc będzie musiał liczyć na to, że Kira go zrozumie i wybaczy bez zbędnych pytań co było raczej mało realne. Po doprowadzeniu się do ładu Ichimaru poszedł prosto do biura, miał nadzieję że będzie tam przed jego porucznikiem. Niestety, jego uśmiech o mało nie został zastąpiony grymasem kiedy zobaczył Izuru siedzącego przy swoim biurku i robiącego dokumenty.

….IchimaruxKira…

Ichimaru przełknął i wszedł do środka.

-Dzień dobry Izuru. -powitał go radośnie.

-Dzień dobry Kapitanie. –odpowiedział Kira tak jak zwykle. No właśnie wszystko było tak jak zwykle, jakby nic się nie stało. Ale jednak stało się i nawet jeżeli Ichimaru najbardziej na świecie nie chciałby do tego wracać to jednak nie mógł tego tak zostawić ze względu na Izuru.

-Co do wczoraj. –zaczął .-Nie wiem jak to się stało, po prostu stało się i już. Mam nadzieję, że nie sprawiło ci to przykrości a jeśli tak to przepraszam, chcę aby nasze relacje układały się tak jak dawniej i obiecuję że to się już nie powtórzy.-zakończył swój wywód.

-W porządku Kapitanie, zapomnijmy o tym zajściu i bierzmy się do pracy, bo ilość dokumentów od wczoraj nie zmalała.-powiedział z ulgą przyjmując wyjaśnienie.

-Racja, racja bierzmy się do roboty bo inaczej nie wyrobimy się na lunch.-powiedział wesoło Ichimaru.

…..Ichimaru…

Jeżeli Gin myślał że praca z Izuru cokolwiek ułatwi to wielce się pomylił. Nie mógł w ogóle się skupić, nawet dwa razy podpisał ten sam dokument. Sam Izuru wyglądał jakby czuł się niezręcznie. Tak być nie może, jakim cudem jego, Ichimaru Gina pociąga młodszy mężczyzna, którego w dodatku zna aż od akademii. Kira nie był jakoś nadzwyczaj przystojny, ba a nawet jeśli to on nie powinien mu się podobać. W głębi serca Gin jednak wiedział, że dla niego Izuru był uroczy, miły i taki przytulaśny. Nie, nie, nie, nie idźmy tym tropem bo to pogorszy sytuację, powinien się skupić na dokumentach, a jak nadejdzie pora lunchu ulotnić się i to w miarę szybko.

….…..Kira…

Kapitan wydawał się trochę za bardzo skupiony na swojej pracy. On przecież prawie zawsze narzekał i robił wszystko aby nie robić nic.

„Może moja obecność mu przeszkadza. Co jeśli pomyślał że jestem jakiś dziwny czy coś, ale przecież on zaczął, to on Kira Izuru jest ofiarą. Właśnie, on zawsze jest ofiarą, losu". -pomyślał. „Jego usta były tak słodkie". –rozmarzył się porucznik zapominając o świecie. –„Co ja robie. Myślę o ustach Kapitana w jego obecności!"-Izuru szybko spojrzał na Ichimaru ze strachem, że mógłby odczytać jego myśli. Na szczęście kapitan był zajęty pracą i niczego nie zauważył. Kira odetchnął z ulgą. „Zapowiada się ciekawy tydzień."

…Ichimaru…

W końcu upragniony lunch, gdy tylko wybiła godzina dwunasta Gin wstał i oznajmił, że jest straszliwie głodny bo nie jadł śniadania poczym czmychnął na dwór zostawiając zdziwionego Izuru w biurze. Ichimaru musiał coś zrobić ze swoim problemem, musiał się kogoś poradzić, właśnie poradzić. Jedyną zaufaną osobą, której mógł zdradzić swój sekret jest najbardziej gadatliwa i plotkująca pani porucznik z Oddziału Dziesiątego – Matsumoto Rangiku, dusza towarzystwa. Z rezygnacją Gin poczłapał w kierunku baru, w którym spodziewał się znaleźć uwielbiającą sake Rangiku.

-Och Gin, dawnośmy się nie widzieli, to miło że chciałeś się ze mną spotkać! –wykrzyknęła obdarzona przez boga nad wyraz bujnym biustem kobieta.

-Cześć Rangiku, co słychać? –pomachał do niej wesoło.

-Ach totalny kataklizm, mówię ci tylu dokumentów chyba w życiu nie widziałam.

-Co u ciebie też? My mamy dokładnie to samo.

-To pewnie Głównodowodzący uznał, że mamy za mało zajęć. -skarżyła się Rangiku. -A więc o czym chciałeś pogadać? Nie uwierzę w to, że chciałeś się ze mną spotkać aby zapytać co u mnie. No dalej wyrzuć to z siebie. –zachęciła.

-Mam pewien problem.

-Śmiało.

-Bo widzisz, tak jakby pociąga mnie jeden mężczyzna, znaczy nie wiem czy coś do niego czuję ale wczoraj go pocałowałem i nawet nie wiem dlaczego. –żalił się Gin.

-Co?! Pociągają cię mężczyźni?

-Ciszej, bo jeszcze ktoś usłyszy. –skarcił ją rozglądając się czy jej krzyk nie zwrócił niczyjej uwagi.

-Nie wierzę, nie wierzę. TY. To jakiś bardzo kiepski żart.

-To nie jest żart. Dlatego przyszedłem do ciebie, myślałem, że mi pomożesz.

-A w czym? Mam ci dać lekcje jak uwodzić mężczyzn? –zapytała z kpiną.

-Nie, wręcz przeciwnie, chcę żebyś mi pomogła się odpociągać.

-Co to jednak ich nie lubisz?

-Nie wiem. Preferuję kobiety jeśli o to pytasz.

-Raz mężczyzna, raz kobieta. Weź ty się lepiej określ co.

-Tłumacze ci, że wolę kobiety.

-Faktycznie i dlatego do mnie przyszedłeś? –zapytała z ironia. –Przecież sam mówiłeś, że pociąga cię mężczyzna.

-Wiem i nie rozumiem tego. –powiedział coraz bardziej wkurzony.

-Zacznijmy od początku. Lubisz go?

-Nie wiem.

-Z taki podejściem to daleko nie zajdziemy. Musisz odpowiadać konkretnie. –skarciła go Rangiku.

-Dobra, dobra. A więc myślę, że tak.

-No i to jest odpowiedź. Dalej, czy podoba ci się w sposób romantyczny?

-No jest słodki i taki milusi. –rozmarzył się Ichimaru.

-A więc tak. Dobra ostatnie pytanie. Czy chcesz go pocałować znowu?

-Co? Co to w ogóle za pytanie?! –wykrzykną zażenowany.

-Odpowiadaj ale już!

-Ale…

-Żadnych „ale". Chcesz żebym ci pomogła to gadaj. –rozkazała władczym tonem.

-No dobra, chcę.

-Oto moja diagnoza. Ichimaru Ginie jesteś gejem. –powiedziała uroczyście.

-To ma być ta twoja pomoc? Przyszedłem tu aby mi się nie podobał, a ty mi mówisz, że jestem gejem, porażka! –zaczął panikować. –Co ja mam teraz zrobić?

-Po prostu wyznaj mu swoje uczucia.

-Nigdy, właśnie dziś rano powiedziałem mu, że ta sytuacja się nie powtórz. Gdy teraz wyznam mu, że go lubię to mnie znienawidzi.

-Skąd wiesz przecież nawet nie spróbowałeś.

-I nie spróbuję. Dzięki za pomoc, to ja już będę leciał. –mówiąc te słowa wyszedł z baru i tyle go widziano. Rangiku siedziała oszołomiona tak nagłym wyjściem przyjaciela.

-„Co go ugryzło? Najpierw prosi o pomoc, teraz ucieka. Ciekawe co jeszcze?" -rozmyślała samotnie nad szklanka sake, którego o dziwo jeszcze nie tknęła. Zastanowiła się chwilę po czym wstała i odeszła. Całkiem straciła ochotę na sake.

….Kira…

Izuru szedł spacerowym krokiem do baru, miał zamiar się chwile odprężyć zanim znów spotka się ze swoim kapitanem. Nagle z za rogu wyszli Shunhei i Renji.

-O Kira, właśnie cię szukaliśmy. -oświadczył Renji. –Chciałbyś iść z nami do baru?

-Jasne, akurat tam szedłem.

-Niesamowite, masz czas aby się napić? –zadrwił.

-Tak, ale tylko dlatego, że Kapitan uciekł na obiad.

-Macie bardzo wesoło w tym Oddziale Trzecim co? –zapytał Shunhei.

Nagle myśli z poprzedniego wieczoru zalały umysł Kiry.

-Tak bardzo wesoło. –powiedział wypranym z emocji głosem.

-Coś się stało? –zapytał porucznik Oddziału Szóstego.

-A nie nic, to tylko przez nawałnicę dokumentów. –wymyślił jakąś wymówkę.

-Hej, słyszeliście o tym, że Ikkaku zarywa do Yumichiki?

-CO?!-obaj koledzy Renjiego krzyknęli z zaskoczenia.

-Trudno w to uwierzyć nie? –trójka przyjaciół dotarła do baru i usiadła przy stoliku.

-Abarai-san a ty masz coś przeciwko ich relacji? –zapytał nieśmiało Kira.

-No nie winem, trochę to dziwne nie sądzisz?

-Ja myślę, że skoro coś do siebie czują to chyba dobrze. –odpowiedział blondyn.

-Właśnie. Jeśli tego chcą to w porządku. –poparł go Shunhei.

-A tak w ogóle czemu cię to ciekawi co? –zapytał podejrzliwie.

-Bo…bo znasz Madarame-san, no i tego… byłeś z nim w oddziale i tak sobie pomyślałem, że cię zapytam.

-Coś mi tu niepasi. Dobra co cię gryzie?

-M…mnie nic.

-Skoro tak to czemu się jąkasz? Nie rób ze mnie wariata przecież widzę, że coś jest nie tak.

-No bo. -zaczął Izuru. –No bo, ja…

-Wyksztuś to z siebie. –naciskał Renji.

-Ja…

-Kira! –Renji prawie wstał.

-Ja całowałem się z mężczyzną! –krzykną zrozpaczony wpadając w depresję.

Renji zdębiał, jego twarz zrobiła się czerwona, potem fioletowa a na końcu biała. Usiadł na miejscu wziął głęboki oddech i nagle coś w nim pękło.

-COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! JAK TO SIĘ STAŁO?!

-Nie wiem, po prostu tak o. –skomlał Kira na skraju łez. –Nie krzycz na mnie to nie moja wina.

Shunhei położył dłoń na ramieniu Renjiego aby pomóc mu się uspokoić. Rudzielec wziął kilka oddechów i spojrzał na załamanego Kirę.

-Przepraszam Kira to po prostu był szok. Weź się w garść i nie rycz jak baba.

-Ty to potrafisz kogoś pocieszyć. –skomentował Shunhei.

-Nie, to ja przepraszam, że narobiłem takiego szumu.

-Dobra przestańmy się wzajemnie obarczać winą. Kira może opowiesz jak to się stało? –zapytał porucznik Oddziału Dziewiątego.

-Niema co opowiadać, po prostu on przystaną i zaczął się na mnie patrzeć. Spytałem czy coś się stało a wtedy on mnie pocałował.

-Faktycznie dziwna sytuacja. A można wiedzieć kto to był. –dociekał Renji.

-Wolał bym o nim nie mówić. – Nie chciał aby się wydało, że całował się z Kapitanem, zresztą to już przeszłość. Tylko dlaczego to mu nie dawało spokoju i mógł przysiąc, że Kapitan też o tym myśli. Potwierdzało to jego zniknięcie na czas lunchu.

-Rozumiem i co masz zamiar z tym zrobić?

-Co to znaczy „z tym zrobić"?

-No nie wiem np. umów się z nim na randkę albo zaproś na piknik. Coś w tym stylu.

-Ale Renji, to jest dziwne żeby się z nim umawiać, a pyzatym nie jestem pewien czy coś do niego czuję.

-Jak to nie jesteś pewny? Przecież to się stało wczoraj a ty do dzisiaj o tym rozmyślasz.

-Więc co proponujesz?

-Porozmawiaj z nim i dowiedz czy cię lubi.

-To najlepsze wyjście. –zgodził się Shunhei.

-Chyba macie rację, dzięki chłopaki na was zawsze można liczyć. –Izuru wstał i pomachał kolegom na dowidzenia.

…..Ichimaru…

Rangiku nie wie co mówi. Jak ma porozmawiać z Izuru po tym wszystkim co powiedział rano. Z drugiej strony nie mógł tego tak zostawić, jego uczucia do chłopca wzrastały z każdą sekundą. Musiał się przełamać, musiał być dzielny. Ale to go przerastało. Nagle z za rogu wyszła porucznik Oddziału Ósmego - Nanao Ise.

-Dzień dobry Kapitanie Ichimaru.

-O Nanao-chan cóż za miła niespodzianka. –powiedział Gin swoim drwiącym tonem. –Co cię tu sprowadza?

-Głównodowodzący kazał mi przekazać kupon na darmową kąpiel w łaźni „Sakura".

-A z jakiego to powodu?

-Oddział Trzeci wygrał w ubiegłotygodniowym konkursie za najładniejsze ozdoby z okazji zbliżającego się nowego roku.

-Braliśmy udział w jakimś konkursie? –zapytał zdezoriętowany Gin.

-Owszem to był konkurs obowiązkowy. Porucznik Kira osobiście prezętował lampiony i latawce. Jak mógł pan o tym nie wiedzieć?

-Tak jakoś wyszło. –zachichotał. Porucznik Ise popatrzyła na niego z irytacją i podała mu kupon. Gin chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć ale porucznik zniknęła. Kto by pomyślał, że Izuru wygrał konkurs i nawet się nie pochwalił. Teraz ma przynajmniej pretekst aby z nim porozmawiać.

…IchimaruxKira…

Obaj mężczyźni z Oddziału Trzeciego siedzieli znowu przy biurku robiąc te przeklęte dokumenty kiedy w końcu Gin przerwał ciszę.

-Słyszałem, że wygrałeś konkurs za najładniejsze ozdoby.

-Tak przykro mi, że pana nie poinformowałem ale było tyle innych spraw, że całkiem mi to wyleciało z głowy. –usprawiedliwił się Kira.

-Nie nic nie szkodzi, gratulacje. Dziś porucznik Ise dała mi twoją nagrodę. Proszę. –wręczył mu kupon.

-Naprawdę nie trzeba to nic takiego. –zawstydził się przyjmując ów dar.

-Nie bądź taki skromny.

-Kapitanie bo tu jest napisane, że dla dwóch osób. To może znaczyć, że pan też może pójść. –zaproponował nieśmiało.

-Jak chcesz, twoja decyzja. –powiedział Gin ze spokojem, choć w duchu miał nadzieję, że Izuru wybierze jego.

-No myślę, że to by było właściwe aby Kapitan i porucznik jako reprezentanci naszego oddziału poszli razem. –na to oświadczenie uśmiech Ichimaru poszerzył się tak, że kąciki jego ust zniknęły prawie za włosami.

-W taki razie chodźmy. –powiedział uradowany Gin.

…

Łaźnia była ogromna, zresztą była nowo wybudowana. Ichimaru i Kira mieli dla siebie cały obiekt. Jak tylko przekroczyli próg szatni Gin natychmiast się rozebrał i wszedł do wody. Izuru lekko się zaczerwienił, pierwszy raz widział swojego kapitana nago. Na tę myśl jego policzki jeszcze bardziej poczerwieniały. Otrząsną się i szybko dołączył do Ichimaru w wodzie.

…..Ichimaru…

Gin był w bardzo niekomfortowej sytuacji. Myślał, że jak spędzi z Izuru trochę czasu poza pracą to będą mogli swobodnie pogadać, niestety poległ. Ichimaru nabrał powietrza gdy zobaczył jego słodkiego Izuru wchodzącego do wody. Jego tors był smukły a pod delikatną skórą kryły się zarysy mięśni. Wyglądał jak młody bóg. Kropelki wody spływały po jego szyi, ramionach i brzuchu. Wyobraźnia Gina działała na pełnych obrotach, a już szczególnie jeśli chodzi o jego wygląd od pasa w duł, który był ukryty pod wodą. Ichimaru patrzył na niego lubieżnym wzrokiem, na co Izuru zaczął się rumienić.

-Przyjemnie tu prawda? –zaczął rozmowę Kira aby odciągnąć uwagę kapitana od jego ciała.

-Faktycznie, już dawno nie byłem tak zrelaksowany. –powiedział kapitan nie spuszczając oczu z Izuru.

-Kapitanie czemu się tak na mnie patrzysz? –zapytał kiedy wzrok jego przełożonego zaczął mu przeszkadzać.

-Dlaczego nie mam podziwiać tak pięknego ciała?

-Kapitanie proszę tak nie mówić. –twarz Izuru była koloru włosów Renjiego.

-Dlaczego? –spytał znowu Gin przysuwając się coraz bliżej do Kiry. –Skoro coś jest piękne to musi być podziwiane. –wytłumaczył.

-Ja nie jestem piękny. –zaprzeczył.

-Jesteś. –Na te słowa Gin uniósł podbródek Izuru i pocałował go namiętnie. Kira trochę się wiercił ale tym razem go nie odepchną. Po chwili niepewnie zaczynał oddawać pocałunek. Ichimaru czując, że Izuru współpracuje delikatnie przechylił jego głowę aby mieć lepszy dostęp do jego szyi, którą zaczął gładzić palcami. Izuru jękną na pieszczotę i całował Gina coraz to pewniej. Para przerwała pocałunek aby nabrać powietrza. Kapitan pocałował Izuru w szyję, schodził coraz niżej aż znalazł najwrażliwszą części szyi, którą zaczął zachłannie ssać. Kira pojękiwał z rozkoszy, odchylił głowę jeszcze bardziej aby ułatwić Ginowi jego posługi. Ichimaru przeniósł się do innej części szyi, na której zostawił więcej malinek. Izuru jedną ręką obją plecy Gina a drugą wplótł w jego włosy. Skóra Ichimaru była gładka, powoli gładził go po plecach uświadamiając sobie, że obaj są nadzy. Ten fakt jeszcze bardziej zawstydził Kirę. Gin skończył atakować jego szyję i znowu pocałował go w usta ale tym razem z języczkiem. Kira był zaskoczony gdy leniwy język wtargną do jego ust badając wnętrze. Nie wiedział co robić więc tylko stał i czekał na ruch kapitana. Gin widząc, że Izuru nie ma pojęcia co robić oplótł jego język swoim nakazując mu to samo. Zaczęła się walka o dominację, którą wygrał Gin. Znów się rozstali a ich usta łączyła cienka nić śliny. Izuru spuścił wzrok zażenowany tym co się stało przed chwilą. Ichimaru wyczuł wahanie chłopca więc delikatnie go obją i przytulił chowając głowę w jego szyi.

-Lubię cię wiesz, naprawdę lubię. –powiedział Gin.

-Myślę że ja ciebie też. –odpowiedział Izuru wtulając się w niego.

-Izuru czy chciałbyś ze mną chodzić? –zapytał z obawą.

-Tylko wtedy gdy chcesz mnie. –odpowiedział.

…...IchimaruxKira…

-Wracając do sprawy w łaźni. –powiedział Gin leżąc wtulony w Izuru na futonie. –Jesteś piękny i koniec kropka.

-Niech ci będzie. – zgodził się Kira. –Jestem tylko ciekawy jak zareagują moi przyjaciele kiedy się dowiedzą, że z tobą chodzę.

-Ha, to ich problem. Nie obchodzi mnie co inni gadają do póki jesteś ze mną. –powiedział Gin całując swojego chłopaka.

-Wiesz chyba się w tobie zakocham. -powiedział Izuru z uśmiechem.

-Proszę bardzo, nie mam nic przeciwko.

Był późny wieczór, nad Seireitei unosiła się różowa poświata, a słońce powoli chowało się za horyzontem robiąc miejsce wschodzącemu księżycowi . Dwóch mężczyzn leżało w łóżku mocno do siebie przytuleni. Dokumenty już dawno zostały zrobione a oni w końcu mogli się cieszyć odpoczynkiem.

KONIEC


End file.
